


Guilty pleasure

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Babysitter Loki, Cheating, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), Loki is 17, Married Thor, Smut, Thor is in his 30s, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "Mr. Odinson," she greets him, voice formal and somehow still teasing, and closes the door behind her, elegant fingers curling around the end of the key as she locks it, knowing exactly how this goes after so many times it's happened. "Magni is asleep," she tells him, still keeping her expression neutral, clearly waiting for an invitation- or maybe permission to approach; as if Thor has ever turned her down.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 199





	Guilty pleasure

Thor's attention is drawn away from the files before him and towards the door of his office when he hears someone knocking, his lips immediately curling into a small smile, already knowing who it is.

"Come in," he says, his smile only widening when Loki steps in, looking sweet and innocent and everything Thor knows very well she isn't.

"Mr. Odinson," she greets him, voice formal and somehow still teasing, and closes the door behind her, elegant fingers curling around the end of the key as she locks it, knowing exactly how this goes after so many times it's happened. "Magni is asleep," she tells him, still keeping her expression neutral, clearly waiting for an invitation- or maybe permission to approach; as if Thor has ever turned her down.

"Great," he says and then moves his chair back, making some space between him and the desk for Loki, whose lips turn immediately into a wide grin. "Jane called me earlier. Said she'll be home tomorrow morning."

And apparently that's all the invitation Loki needs, before making her way to him, removing her sweater as she does so, carelessly tossing it on the couch on the side of the room. She's wearing only her skirt and a tight crop top now, no bra as far as Thor can tell; he can already see her little nipples hardening, probably due to the cool air in the room, the stiff nubs visible through the thin fabric of her top.

"I missed you, Mr. Odinson," she says, the words coming out almost in a whine, and she easily slides into his lap, sitting sideways on his thighs and wrapping an arm around his neck. "You've been working so much lately. No time for me."

Thor is well aware it's all an act - Loki knows exactly what he wants to hear - but he still relishes the words, can't resist leaning in and kissing that cute pout on Loki's rosy lips. Loki makes a low, whimpering sound and melts into the kiss, eagerly opening up and welcoming Thor's tongue inside her mouth.

Thor's hands find Loki's body barely a moment later and he caresses her smooth thighs - her skirt barely even covers anything, anyway -, before moving higher, trailing his fingers up her stomach and chest. She hisses against his lips when he rubs his thumb against a pert, little nipple, her body immediately arching towards his touch.

Thor loves how beautifully Loki reacts to everything he does to her. She might be a good liar when it comes to words, but Thor knows that the way her body responses to his touches is genuine; she can't control that.

He keeps toying with her nipples as they kiss, his cock quickly swelling up into full hardness, twitching in interest every time Loki shifts on his lap. Usually he would have already undressed her and would be ready to fuck her, but since they have time today he takes it slow. He loves touching her and he doesn't get to enjoy doing simply that often enough.

He runs his hand over the curve of her waist, before sliding it under Loki's crop top, cupping her tit, squeezing it just hard enough to make her moan into the kiss. He plays with her, paying attention to each of her breasts, relishing how wonderful they are; round and firm and filling his palms perfectly as he kneads them.

Loki shifts on his lap and presses her thighs together and even though Thor is dying to feel the wetness he knows he'll find between Loki's legs, he wants her to get desperate for it- for _him_ before he finally gives her what she wants.

He breaks the kiss and sits back on his chair so he can look at her, keeping his hand under her top, still softly flicking her nipple with his thumb. Loki looks at him with dark green eyes, her lips having turned a lovely red color while her chin is getting rosy from his beard, her pale, flawless skin too easy to blush and bruise.

"I know we have time, Mr. Odinson, but that doesn't mean you have to torture me like this," she says sweetly and raises a challenging eyebrow at him. Thor chuckles, a grin spreading on his lips. He remembers, before all this started, when he told Loki to call him Thor and Loki insisted she didn't feel comfortable to do so. It didn't take Thor long to realize that this had nothing to do with respect and that Loki was simply teasing him.

Not that it really matters. Now they both seem to prefer it when she calls him daddy, especially when she _moans_ it, because it usually means she's too lost in her lust and pleasure to tease him.

"Shh, patience. You know I like looking at you, baby girl. And you're even prettier than usual, today, I can't help it," he tells her and even though it means Loki will have to wait even longer, she can't hide the pleased smile spreading on her lips.

"I wanted to be pretty for you, Mr. Odinson," she says, her voice sultry in a way no seventeen year old girl's has any right to be, but Thor would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

He hums appreciatively and lets Loki grind against his thighs, knowing that she can't get any actual pleasure like this since she's sitting sideways on his lap. Still, it's fun, watching her seek some friction and not getting what she truly needs.

Thor can feel long nails scratching the back of his head and then lower, the base of his neck, and he smiles at his little kitten, fully aware of what she's doing.

"No marks, baby, you know that," he reminds her and Loki pouts, but nods her head reluctantly, keeping her scratches lighter.

Even though, in all honesty, Thor is quite sure Jane knows what's going on; she's not stupid. She hasn't said anything and the way she acts around him hasn't changed, but that hardly means anything, considering that the distance between them has been growing during the last couple of years, long before Loki who has been babysitting Magni for a few months.

And even this was Jane's idea. She was the one that suggested they get a babysitter for Magni; Thor's mom helped - and she still does -, but with both Jane and Thor spending so much time at work, they needed someone that could be there most evenings at least. Thor had been skeptical at first, but when Jane told him she was thinking about hiring Loki, he was quick to agree- well, not too quick. He didn't want to make it obvious what changed his mind.

The thing is Thor had had his eyes on Loki for a while. Loki lives right across their house and Thor had noticed her many times looking at him, quite clearly in interest.

And well, Thor might have looked back some of those times.

So, of course, it didn't took him long to fuck her after she started working for them; she basically jumped him, anyway. And while he did feel guilty afterwards, he didn't really try to resist Loki or discourage her when she was flirting. Nowadays, even the little guilt he was feeling is gone, if he's honest. It is what it is; all he can do now is enjoy it.

Or at least that's what he tells himself.

He's drawn out of his thoughts when Loki makes a whiny, impatient sound, and he grins when he sees the cute pout forming on her rosy lips; if he's completely honest with himself, her brattiness is one of the main reasons why he likes her so much.

"Someone's extra needy today," he teases and she huffs, rolling her eyes at him.

"I waited too long for this, I want my reward," she all but demands and Thor just grins at her, doesn't point out that her idea of _too long_ is basically a week or so.

"You'll get your reward when _I_ decide you've waited long enough. You've got to earn it first," he tells her, even though he knows his patience has started wearing thin, too; he just likes teasing her.

Loki glares at him but Thor ignores her, reaching instead to take her top off, his cock throbbing at the mouthwatering sight.

" _Fuck_. I fucking love your tits, baby girl," he says - because he really, _really_ does - and reaches to fondle them, admiring how pretty the contrast between the dark pink of her nipples and the creamy white of her skin is.

"Just my tits, Mr. Odinson?" Loki asks him and Thor smiles at her, both soft and predatory, cupping her face with his free hand, brushing his thumb over her lower lip.

"No, baby, not just your tits. I also love your sweet, little mouth, especially when it's stuffed full of my cock," he says and she laughs, sounding delighted and looking at him expectantly, clearly waiting for him to continue, so Thor does. "And your beautiful, long legs you wrap around my waist when I fuck you. And that tight, round ass of yours that always turns bright red when I spank you," he says and now runs her hand over her thigh, feels the shivers rising over her smooth skin.

"And what else, Mr. Odinson?" She asks and Thor relishes how breathless she sounds, her chest rising and falling a bit faster than normal.

He grins and slips his hand under Loki's skirt, pressing his fingers between her thighs, eliciting a relieved gasp from Loki. "And I _love_ your wet, little pussy, baby," he says and Loki moans eagerly, spreading her legs as wide as their position allows her to.

Thor hums and rubs at her pussy over her panties, smiling smugly when he feels how drenched the fabric already is.

"Daddy," Loki breathes, sounding both relieved and pleading, and Thor's smile only widens when she rocks her hips, trying to grind against him.

He pulls her panties to the side and runs his fingers over her smooth, slick folds, keeping his touch teasing, just toying with her opening without really breaching it.

"You're soaking, baby doll," he murmurs, thinking about how wonderful she'll feel around him, like she always does.

"Just for you, daddy," Loki whines and Thor can't help the grunt he lets out, Loki's words going straight to his cock, having him throbbing with arousal and need.

He brings his free hand to her face, brushing a black strand of hair back, smiling when Loki immediately leans into his touch.

"So, here's today's plan, baby girl," he starts and Loki's eyes widen in interest, looking obviously intrigued. "You're gonna sit on my cock like the good girl I know you can be for daddy and I'll play with you until you're a mess and begging me to fuck you," he says and can feel Loki shudder at his words.

"Yeah, okay," she agrees immediately, her pussy twitching invitingly against the tip of his fingers.

"That's my girl," he praises and slides two fingers in her without a warning, relishing how easily Loki accepts them inside her. He lazily eases his fingers in and out of her cunt as he reaches to the drawer to grab a condom, only to be stopped by Loki's hand on his wrist.

"We can fuck without one, daddy. I'm on the pill and- and I haven't been with anyone else since we started..." she says, trailing off, and flutters her long eyelashes at him, her lower lip trapped between her teeth, looking at him with a hopeful expression on her face.

Thor doesn't know whether or not he believes the last part, but he's been thinking about this for a while and now that Loki has suggested it, it's impossible to deny himself this. 

"Okay, baby," he agrees and immediately thinks the risk is worth it as he sees the wide grin spreading on Loki's pretty face. She plants a loud, open-mouthed kiss on his lips as a _thank you_ and doesn't waste any time before reaching to unbuckle his jeans, obviously impatient to get this going.

Thor withdraws his fingers from inside her and lets her stand up so he can pull his pants and underwear down, just as Loki removes her skirt and panties. She grins when she sees his cock standing hard and heavy between his thighs and then approaches him again, positioning herself right in front of him, now with her back to his chest.

Thor puts his hands to her waist, relishing not for the first time how tiny it looks, how he can almost wrap his large hands around it completely, and guides her back to his dick, both of them groaning when his cockhead brushes against the wet lips of her pussy.

Loki's entrance opens up easily for him as he starts lowering her on his lap, her cunt being wonderfully wet and pliant and hungry for him. She lets out little whimpers as he keeps sliding inside her, her hands gripping tightly the edge of his desk, her fingers clenching even more when she's finally sitting on his cock and even its thick base is inside of her; she had a bit trouble taking him all in when they had first started, not quite used to the thickness, but she has mostly gotten used to it.

And she definitely seems to love it.

"You okay, baby girl?" He asks, his voice rough with arousal; it's almost too much, feeling her, so deliciously tight and wet, around his bare cock.

"Mhm," Loki hums and shifts a little on his lap, a gasp leaving her parted lips, her breathing already growing heavier. "Fuck. It feels even bigger without a condom," she says and Thor chuckles, can't resist slightly rocking his hips up, just enough to hear her whine prettily for him.

He reluctantly takes his hand off her so he can remove his shirt and then pulls her close to him, relishing how her smooth skin feels against his.

Loki immediately melts into his hold and lets her head fall back on his shoulder, moaning softly as his hands start wandering over her body. Thor starts from her tits, squeezing them greedily in his palms, before moving lower, feeling her clench around his cock as he softly brushes his fingers over the tender skin of her belly.

Loki spreads her legs a bit wider invitingly, slightly rocking her hips and grinding onto his dick, which unfortunately for her is not a part of Thor's plan- not yet at least.

"Uh uh, none of that," Thor scolds her, one of his hands moving to her hip, stilling her movements completely. "Gotta be a little more patient, baby girl," he says and Loki whines in protest even as her cunt tightens around him.

"That's not fair," she grumbles but obliges.

It's quite endearing, if Thor's honest, and he just hums in amusement, leaning in to press a kiss on that adorable pout that has formed on her pink lips.

The pout doesn't last long because only moments later Thor lets his hand drift lower and Loki's pretty mouth parts around a moan when he brushes the tips of his fingers over her clit. It's barely even a touch but Loki is wonderfully responsive, always reacting to his touches like she was made to be touched and kissed and fucked by _him_.

It's one of the things that make her so addictive and while some time ago that would worry Thor, now he has gladly accepted his addiction and only wants to revel in it and take everything Loki has to offer and then some.

" _Daddy_. Come on," she whines urgently and Thor can feel sharp nails digging into the back of his neck again and even though he knows very well that he should be careful and not let Loki leave her marks on him in any way, this time he doesn’t say anything. He wouldn't really mind a few scratches.

"I got you, baby girl," he tells her and doesn't loosen his grip on her hip as he brings his fingers to her clit again, this time caressing the little nub, relishing the breathless gasps it immediately elicits from Loki. He doesn't apply any more pressure as he circles it with his index and middle finger and he leans closer to nuzzle his cheek against hers, his lips brushing over her smooth skin.

"How does it feel, baby?"

"Good. Not enough," she says, craning her neck, giving Thor better access to do as he pleases with her. "Need _more_ ," she adds, her breath hitching when Thor sucks on her earlobe, flicking it teasingly with his tongue.

"I know, baby, I know," he says and indeed he gives her more. His touches become a bit firmer as he rubs at her clit _just_ right, knowing by now how to read every little reaction of hers and give her exactly what she needs.

He keeps paying attention to her clit, slowly driving her to her orgasm, and traces her face with kisses, mouthing his way down her sharp jaw and the sensitive flesh of her throat. He can't help but groan every time her pussy clenches around him, gripping his dick tightly as if she never wants to be empty again.

Thor honestly wouldn't mind; he would have her like this, sitting on his cock, all the time if he could.

He finally lets go of her hip, mainly because he wants to feel her squirm on his lap, and moves his hand to her breasts, toying with her stiff nipples.

"Daddy," she sighs, her back arching beautifully, eagerly pushing her chest towards his touch.

"You're so pretty like this, baby doll. Sitting on daddy's cock like a good girl," Thor murmurs, mouth still attached to Loki's neck, licking and sucking. She bruises so easily, Thor can't help himself; she always leaves with hickeys and bite marks when they get together.

Loki just whines in reply and Thor can tell by the way her body is twitching that her orgasm is not that far away. "Are you gonna come for me, Loki? Come on, baby, I wanna feel that sweet, little pussy of yours tighten around me," he tells her, drawing another wanton moan from Loki, her breathing only growing heavier.

Little _ah ah ah_ 's keep escaping her, the word _daddy_ falling from her lips almost like a prayer- and it is in a way, Thor supposes. She's begging him to make her come, after all, having let herself be completely at his mercy, and Thor is more than happy to grant her wish.

It's only moments later that Loki's whole body tenses and starts shaking, her moans breaking into little whimpers as she reaches her climax, her cunt clenching around him deliciously tight. Thor is almost scared that she'll make him come before he even gets to actually fuck her, but he manages to hold back, grunting in pleasure.

As good as this feels, Thor doesn't let himself get distracted; he knows Loki's second orgasm usually comes much easier than the first, so he just keeps rubbing at her clit. He doesn't give her any time to catch her breath, working at the throbbing, little nub even as she rides the last waves of her climax, relishing the desperate, mewling noises she makes.

He squeezes her tit in his other hand and now presses their lips together, muffling her sounds as he slides his tongue inside her mouth. Loki is still shifting on his lap, her thighs opening and closing desperately, her muscles there tensing with her impending orgasm.

They keep kissing even as Loki gets closer and closer to the edge, now her hand buried in his hair, tugging at it harshly out of his ponytail, trying to find something to hold on to. She's quite strong for such a little thing, Thor notices not for the first time, enjoying how her firm hold is just painful enough to be pleasurable.

Her second orgasm comes less than a minute later and its intensity seems to startle her because a high-pitched whine escapes her and she writhes almost violently on his lap, looking like she would slide off his thighs, if his cock weren't basically keeping them connected together.

"That's it. Good girl," Thor says, hushing her gently as she keeps trembling and letting out weak whimpers, the tension slowly leaving her body as she grows pliant in his hold again. Thor hums approvingly and now keeps his touches much lighter than before, just caressing her.

He strokes her smooth thighs while running his other hand over her stomach, her sides, her back, grinning when she makes an adorable, pleased, little sound.

"Mmm... Are you gonna fuck me now, daddy?" She asks sweetly, nuzzling his neck like a kitten.

"Not yet."

Loki whines, now pulling away to glare at him. "Then, _when_?"

"Just one more, baby girl," he tells her and brushes his fingers over the lips of her cunt that are wonderfully spread wide around his cock. Loki's reply - because she was definitely ready to whine and protest some more - dies in her throat and she just moans, spreading her legs a bit wider for him and leaning her body completely back into Thor's chest, giving him better access. "See? Daddy's got you, doll."

Loki hums in agreement, gasping when Thor teases her opening with the tip of his finger, letting it slide inside just enough for Loki to feel her cunt stretch around the new intrusion. She clenches around him at first but then he can feel her trying to relax, obviously wanting to let him inside.

Thor chuckles, presses a kiss on the side of her head. "Such a greedy, little girl," he says, his voice coming out much fonder than he intended to. Then again, he doubts Loki is even able to notice such things right now.

Especially when Thor starts pushing his finger inside along with his cock, her slick allowing him to slide it in until the second knuckle. It makes her feel even tighter around him and he groans, has to take a deep breath to keep himself in check. He promises himself to do this again another time - in a position where he can watch how her cunt stretches obscenely wide around him - and he brings his fingers back to her clit, smiling at the way Loki jumps a little when the slick digit touches the sensitive, little nub.

He just circles it softly at first and revels in the lustful sounds Loki makes for him, thankful for the soundproof walls of his office; this was obviously not their initial purpose, but they're proving to be rather useful right now, too. Loki is always quite loud, after all; Thor can't say he doesn't love it.

He moves his free hand up her body, his palm brushing over her tender nipples and her sharp collarbone, before settling around the long column of her neck. He just leaves it there, a firm hold around her throat, without really applying any pressure. Her neck feels so small and delicate and fragile in his hand, like it would break under his touch if Thor tried even a little.

Loki seems to find it as thrilling as he does because she whines and invitingly cranes her neck back a bit, so he can hold her even better.

He keeps his hand there as he continues playing with her clit, can feel her slick dripping down his balls every time she quivers around him. The sensation of her cunt spasming around his cock is almost overwhelming and he has to _try_ to not give in and thrust up inside her, wanting to draw another orgasm out of her before he finally fucks her.

He builds up to it a bit more slowly this time, teasing her and keeping his touch lighter than she needs, relishing the way she so sweetly begs him for more.

She's shaking by the time he's starting to rub at her more purposefully, and all her moans now are just _please, please, please_ , already sounding beautifully wrecked.

"Come for me, baby girl. Come on," Thor encourages her and Loki nods her head, her hands coming to grip his forearm, as if she's afraid he'll stop touching her now that she's so close.

Thor makes a disapproving sound when her hold becomes too tight, her nails almost drawing blood now.

"Loosen your grip, baby doll. You know you're not allowed to leave any marks," he reminds her gently, certain that Loki is definitely not thinking about that right now.

And even though Thor wants to let her, he knows it's riskier to have any of her marks on his forearms. At least on the nape of his neck he can cover it with his hair and the collar of his shirt.

Loki moans, but doesn't move, completely ignoring his words.

"Perhaps I should just stop-"

Her whimper sounds almost terrified and she immediately starts shaking her head, making Thor let go of her neck with the way she moves and squirms, not wanting to hurt her. " _Nononono_ , daddy, please. I'm so close, daddy, don't stop. Pl- please don’t," she begs, but still doesn't loosen her grip; she might not even realize she's clinging to him like that.

And while Thor can be cruel and likes tormenting her from time to time, he's not as cruel as to stop this now that she's close to her climax. And yeah, okay, he's quite bad at saying no to her, he can't help it- especially when she's sitting on his cock.

Besides, he can always punish her and spank her later for not listening to him.

For now, he just keeps rubbing at her throbbing clit, ignoring his wrist that has started aching; he knows it won't take her long to come.

And, indeed, moments later her whines turn into relieved sobs as she climaxes, and Thor has to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her on his cock and on his lap when her whole body starts trembling and squirming.

Thor removes his hand from her cunt at last and hugs her close to him, nuzzling her cheek with his own. "Are you ready for daddy to fuck you, baby doll?" He asks, as if he doesn't already know the answer.

Loki nods eagerly, but it takes her a few moments to catch her breath and find the words. "Please, daddy."

He hums and plants a kiss on the corner of her lips, before getting up, Loki in his arms. He's careful as he gets her off his cock and sets her on her feet just for a moment so he can push away the files on the desk - her legs seem to still be trembling and unstable - and then he lifts her up again, now placing her on the desk on her back.

She hisses when the cold surface touches her heated skin, but she seems to forget that right away as she cranes her neck, her eyes hungry as she looks at his cock expectantly, spreading her legs for him to settle between them. Thor doesn't waste any time before taking his cock in his hand and guiding himself to her entrance.

They both sigh in pleasure as he pushes his way inside her, her slick cunt tightening around him for a moment, before letting him in. He takes a second to breathe once he's buried inside her to the root, not wanting this to end so quickly. He lowers himself over her and Loki hooks her ankles over his shoulders - _God_ , she's flexible -, almost bending herself in half. And it goes straight to Thor's dick, like it always does, another wave of arousal rushing through him, his cock throbbing inside her.

He leans closer and presses their lips together, moaning as he finally starts rocking his hips. It's only shallow, little thrusts at first, just him grinding into her tight pussy, but it's already almost too much.

He steadies himself on his elbows on the desk and manages to sneak a hand between their bodies so he can fondle Loki's tits, eliciting a needy whine from her, the sound dying against his lips.

"You feel so good, baby. Fucking perfect," he murmurs against her mouth and Loki just moans, sucking his lower lip between her teeth, making him groan when she bites at it teasingly.

Thor growls in warning and crashes their lips together into another kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, relishing how beautifully she always opens for him- whether it's forhis tongue, his fingers, or his cock.

They kiss until they're both panting, their lips still brushing against each other's when they break apart, their forehead resting together.

"I was thinking about fucking you all damn week, baby girl. You drive me crazy, you know that?"

Loki doesn't say anything but a pleased grin spreads on her kiss-swollen lips and she tightens her cunt around him, making him groan.

"You can go harder, daddy," she says, sounding beautifully breathless, and Thor is happy to oblige her.

He stands up and wraps her legs around his waist, grabbing her by the hips as he starts moving again, now pounding into her harder. He sets a fast, punishing pace, angling his thrusts so he's hitting just the right spot inside her every time he slides in.

Loki whines and her back arches, her hands gripping the edge of the desk now that she can't reach Thor. She's absolutely gorgeous like this, flushed with pink cheeks and dark green eyes, flawless skin shining with sweat, her tits bouncing with every unforgiving thrust he delivers.

"You're taking me so well, baby... You were made for my cock," he says - and in moments like this he truly believes it - and Loki moans her agreement, tries to rock her hips and fuck herself back onto his cock.

Thor loves her like this, when she's so shamelessly greedy for him, wanting and needing everything he can give her.

"Wanna turn around, daddy," she tells him and Thor nods at her, knows they both love it when he takes her from behind; it allows his dick to go even deeper inside her and the angle seems to be perfect for Loki, too.

He pulls out and flips her on her stomach, his cock - wet with Loki's slick - twitching when Loki arches her back and pushes her ass upwards, giving Thor better access to her cunt.

He slides easily inside her, their bodies fitting together perfectly, like he's a part of her, and he starts rocking his hips right away, rutting into her pussy deep and hard. He's not disappointed with the sounds Loki lets out, the needy, little mewls driving him closer to the edge.

He grabs her asscheeks in his hands greedily, squeezing them and spreading them apart, revealing her other hole; he really wants to fuck her there again. He absolutely loves her cunt, but her ass feels pretty fucking amazing, too; and okay, the fact that he's the only one that has taken her in that way - at least according to what Loki told him - really does it for him.

He can't resist slicking his thumb with his spit and then pressing it against her asshole, grinning when she lets out an eager moan and tries to push her ass farther up.

He continues fucking her as he slowly works it inside and then keeps it there once the thick digit is buried inside her ass, using his hold to guide her onto his cock as he thrusts in.

" _Nghh_ , daddy, pl- please," she whines and reaches with a shaky hand between her body and the desk, starts working on her clit, her desperate little sounds turning into pants and sobs.

Thor isn't much better either, grunting and moaning as he pounds into her relentlessly, feels his orgasm approaching. Just the thought that he's going to come _inside_ her without a condom, that he's going to fill her up, is enough to have him groaning, his balls tightening and drawing up.

" _Fuck_ ," he groans, his muscles tensing as he thrusts inside her one last time, his cock pulsing as he starts spilling his release inside her. It feels like he's coming forever, shooting spurt after spurt of seed inside Loki's greedy cunt and he only realizes that Loki's coming too when she clenches tightly around him, only faintly hearing her moans.

It takes more than a few seconds for him to recover and for his brain to start functioning again, and he meets Loki's eyes, smiling at the soft, satisfied grin he sees on her face.

"You good?" He asks as he gently removes his finger and then his soft cock from inside her, getting only an adorable, little _mmm_ as a reply.

Loki doesn't move at all as Thor reaches to grab some wet tissues to clean his cock, pulling his pants up and tucking himself in right after.

"You gonna stay there, baby?"

"Mm, maybe..." She mumbles lazily and he laughs when she playfully wiggles her ass at him.

Thor can't resist bringing his hand between her legs and patting her slick, sloppy cunt, before sliding two fingers inside her, just to feel the wetness around him. Loki whimpers but remains pliant for him, letting him work the digits in and out of her a couple of times, only whining in protest when he removes them completely.

"Come here," he says, but doesn't really expect her to do so, lifting her up himself, and sitting back in his chair with her in his lap.

"I think I'm gonna need a little nap before we go again," Loki tells him and nuzzles his chest, melting into his hold.

"I think I'm gonna need a bit more than that, baby girl," he says, half chuckling half apologetically, knowing it'll take him a while before he's hard and ready to go again.

"Well, you do have a mouth," she says matter-of-factly and Thor laughs, shaking his head fondly; as usual, she's _right_. 

They stay like this for a while, Loki curled up in his lap and him gently caressing her naked body, and it scares him a little that it feels so good, so right.

This had all started simply for fun; his marriage was doomed to fail probably since the beginning - Thor is quite certain they both know they're not the right person for each other - and Loki was there, something new and pretty and exciting and more than willing, and Thor let himself have her.

But he knows that it's not _just fun_ anymore. At least not for him.

He knew it the moment he caught himself wondering if he and Loki could be together for real; he can get a divorce - he doubts Jane will mind, if he's honest - and Loki turns eighteen in a couple of months.

Technically, they would be free to date, no problem.

But Loki is a teenager and Thor knows that at that age you get bored of things- of _relationships_ easily, quickly.

What if she only finds what they have fun and exciting, just because it's secret and forbidden?

Then it would all be over if Thor were to try and make it more serious-

"Thor. What are you thinking about?" She asks him, shaking him out of his thoughts, her fingers stroking his beard soothingly, like she knows that he's worrying about something. And perhaps she can; sometimes it's like she can see right through him.

"Nothing. Just wondering if we should take a shower first or if I should eat you out right now and lick my cum out of your pussy," he tells her - he _was_ thinking about that, too - and Loki giggles, squirms on his lap.

"The second option sounds like a good idea," she says innocently, almost nonchalantly, and Thor laughs, tightening his hold around her.

"Daddy always has good ideas, baby," he says- _except for when you decided to fuck her_ , his brain supplies unhelpfully and Thor ignores it, welcoming the kiss Loki presses on his lips.

He decides that for now he can just enjoy this; he will leave the worrying for afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 🥰❤️❤️


End file.
